


Give it a Chance

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [56]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “You’ve never seen snow before?” Patton’s voice rings out loudly, shocked at the revelation his boyfriend just dropped on them.“Yes, that is what I said.” Logan replies without looking up from the notebook he’s been scribbling at off and on for the past few hours. “I never thought it would be a big deal.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 41





	Give it a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so it's the last of the Holiday Month stuff from 2018 ^^ This was originally posted on December 22, 2018.
> 
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt 12 - first snow

“You’ve never seen snow before?” Patton’s voice rings out loudly, shocked at the revelation his boyfriend just dropped on them.

“Yes, that is what I said.” Logan replies without looking up from the notebook he’s been scribbling at off and on for the past few hours. “I never thought it would be a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Patton repeats, still unable to process this. How can he never have seen snow before? “Snow’s so wonderful, though, you’re missing out!”

“Mm.” Logan hums, looking up and smiling faintly at the almost horrified look on Patton’s face. “Remember I moved here from Arizona? Not much snow there.” Logan shrugs, “Either way, I don’t know how much I’ve been missing. Already know I don’t like the cold much.” Logan says with a shiver, glaring down at his the sweater he’s wearing as if it personally offended him.

Patton whines softly, distressed at the idea that Logan very well might not enjoy the snow when it actually happens. “Promise you’ll give it a chance?” Patton asks, his voice on the edge of pleading him, “It’s supposed to snow this weekend. We could all make a day of it, it’s been too long since we’ve all spent time together.”

Logan smiles again at the thought of spending an entire day with his boyfriends with no interruptions or important things to do. “Alright. I’ll give it a chance.”

Patton cheers and wraps his arms around Logan’s neck, nuzzling into him. Logan relishes in the warmth that Patton seems to radiate constantly, eyes looking back down at his notebook as he resumes what he was doing earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully, the weather cooperates and it starts snowing late Friday night. When Roman arrives at home, he grins at the other three, “It’s snowing!” Patton gasps and races to the window, even though it’s obvious Roman’s telling the truth by the way he’s covered in bits of snow.

“It is, it is!” Patton bounces up and down, running over and dragging Logan over to the window, who goes without complaint, remembering the promise he made a few days earlier.

“See, look, Lo! Isn’t it pretty?” Patton asks, wrapping his arms around Logan and resting his head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Virgil goes over to Roman and starts helping him out of his winter gear and helping him to warm up.

Logan looks out the window, his breath leaving him in a soft gasp. The ground is already covered in a light layer of snow, which sparkles under the streetlights. Snow softly flutters through the air, the wind causing snowflakes to dance around in the light.

“Oh my goodness…” Logan breathes out, at an unusual loss for words. Normally, he’d be able to give entire speeches on a subject or write whole novels about his interests but this one scene has shut all that off.

Patton giggles softly, understanding exactly how he’s feeling. “I know!” Patton squeals and nestles further into his boyfriend’s shoulder, both of them standing there and just watching the snow fall.

Roman and Virgil join them after a bit, not one of them speaking until they’ve had enough of the peaceful scene.

“I can’t wait to build a snowman tomorrow!” Patton says with a large grin, while Roman and Virgil share mischievous grins of their own.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Virgil asks and Roman nods, a competitive gleam in his eyes.

“Snowball fight.” They say at the same time and smirk at each other, looking forward to facing each other the next day.

Logan rolls his eyes at this but finds himself looking forward to the next day’s activities more than he had been previously. Sure, it’s going to be frightfully cold outside when they go out to play, but it seems like this will be more enjoyable than he would’ve thought.

When he and Patton meet eyes, Patton’s are sparkling with a happiness that Logan’s only seen a few times in the time they’ve all been dating. It seems that this snow is definitely going to be worth it.


End file.
